theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Number
To start this journey, you must have the ladder rung, and you must be in front of the ladder you have made after you have visited the Holder of Connection. When you have reached this point in your quest, you must think that you can traverse every holder with just pure resistance. This one is different. He will test your intelligence, resistance, generosity, and how much you trust other people. When you are looking at the ladder in front of you, with the ladder rung in your hand, say the words "The holder of Number is watching every step you take" Should a man tap you on the back, kill yourself in the next 2 days, for if you shall not, even He will weep for you. If however, you are strangled, do not resist. You will black out after your body would normally. When you awake, look in front of you. Either the legion will be facing you, which will lead to the same fate as above, or they will be turned the other way. If they are turned, shout the name of the man who you met during the journey through the Holder of Connection's test. If it is correct, you will black out once more. This part is the most dangerous of all. The person who you love most, and yourself, will face a fate worse than the one stated above if you do not complete this section perfectly. Firstly, do not open your eyes. Next, feel around for a knife. With this, stab your eyes out. You may now open your eyelids. Although you may not have eyes, you will still be able to see. Don't look at the knife. Walk ahead 19 paces, then close your eyes out once more. Stab your gut. If you are lucky, you will be transported to the holder. While you are facing this holder, he will look like any normal person, but if you ever look away, or even blink, which will not be needed, for you have no eyes, he will turn into the most gruesome thing you have seen. He will ask you how many steps you would have taken if you had to multiply it by the number of objects on the knife, multiplied by the amount of seconds you had to search for the knife, multiplied by the amount of money you have donated to charity. If the result is short of 20,000 your fate is sealed . If you get it correct, he will ask for the ladder rung. If you have forgotten it in any other room, the holder will be merciful to get it for you. After he obtains it, he will throw it into the fire behind him. You will watch it burn to tiny bits. Do not make any reaction. He will ask you how many people you have told a lie to. If the number exceeds 25, your fate is again sealed. He will then proceed to take the knife out of your hand. He will take your eyes off of the knife, and put them back into their sockets. Right after your eyes are put into place, close them. You will feel your body being lifted, and suspended. When this feeling has gone, you are safe to open your eyes. You will be in front of the ladder that you had been in front of. Do not look behind you. Slowly walk backwards until you hit the wall. You may now turn, Behind you will be your ladder rung. You may know be wondering what object you have obtained from this holder. Well, you have obtained the ability to analyse and destroy. By destroy, I mean if you look into the eyes of any mere mortal, they will see what they most fear and they will die of fright. By analyse I mean that whenever you look at a problem, your eyes will analyze it, and search for the correct solution. If you try to use this to your advantage in any other holder quest, let's just say that the other holders might take offence... The ability to analyse and destroy is Object 351 of 538. They must be reunited to see the answer.